All the lessons my mother taught me
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: Right now it's just a one shot that can possibly be more, it's about the relationship between mother and daughter. Haley focus


**Disclaimer:I don't own one tree hill or the character ' Haley James Scott '**

**Authors note: This is going to focus mainly on Haley with possible mentions of Nathan. This story is my therapy.**

**Dedication: This is for the woman who taught me how to be a real woman. The woman taught me to always be respectful, to speak my mind and to never be afraid to let people see me as I am. **

**All the lessons my mother taught me**

**2008 **

** Lydia James**

** 1958-2003**

** loving wife**

** proud mother and grandmother**

" Momma? " The little girls voice broke her out of her daze but she stayed staring at the tombstone.

" Did I ever meet grandma Lydia? " The little girl asked, her voice hesitant, not wanting to upset her young mother,

" No sweetie, she went with god before you were born. " She replied, taking a seat down on the ground and motioning for her daughter to do the same. " But she loved you very much, Nattie. "

" If she didn't know me, then how could she love me? " Nattie asked, looking intently up at her mothers face.

**2003**

" So, I think it's safe to assume that I won't be here when you get married and start your own family, so I have a few pieces of advice to pass onto you Haley-bop. " Lydia told her youngest child, as she laid in the hospital bed knowing she was on borrowed time.

" Theres gotta be something they can do... " Haley whispered but her mother shook her head no.

" Theres nothen that can be done. I love you and your brothers and sisters and I don't want to leave you but I don't have a choice. I need you too be okay Haley, I need you to be strong for them when they can't just like I need them to be strong for you when you can't. " Her mother said, powerless to stop the tears were flowing down her cheeks. " You ready for the words of wisdom of Lydia James? " She tried to joke.

Haley didn't trust her voice and just nodded. It was all she could do from breaking down and becoming hysterical.

" You're gonna get married one day baby girl and on that day I want you too be happy, know that I am with you and don't be sad because you can't see me. That day should be filled with love and happiness, no sadness. Promise me. " Lydia softly demanded.

" I can't promise that. " Haley replied truthfully. " But I promise to try. "

" Guess that's fair enough. " Lydia conceeded. " One day you're going to have babies of your own, a little girl. If I close my eyes I can see her, she's going to look just like you. I'm telling you girl, if she has that pout of your, that man you got won't stand a chance. "

All Haley could do was laugh but her laughter was mixed with sadness and tears.

" You're gonna marry Nathan, I just know it. " Lydia Whispered, her eyes getting heavy.

" I don't know ma. " Haley shook her head sadly, she loved Nathan but things were complicated.

" I do, he loves you and you love him. " Lydia told her, looking intently at her daughter tear stained face.

" But is it enough? " She asked, more to herself than to her mother. " What else you got for me? "

" I am so proud of you. " Her mother smiled weakly at her. " One day you're going to make a wonderful mother and I'll be there for that too, you just won't be able to see me. "

Haley Nodded sadly, reaching down and grabbing her mothers hand.

" I want you too teach her how to be just like you. Teach her everything I taught you. Promise me. "

" Now that I can promise. " Haley whispered, leaning down to kiss her mothers forehead.

" Make sure she knows her grandma Lydia loves her. " Lydia pleaded, her eyes getting heavy.

" I will but how do you know I won't have a boy? " Haley teased lightly, trying to ease her mothers soul.

" Baby girl, you and that boy of yours are gonna make lots of babies and I'll love them all. " Lydia grinned, a large full fledged grin, her last one,

Lydia James died that afternoon with her youngest child holding her hand.

**2008**

" Momma? " Nattie called out when he mother never answered her question,

" Because she told me I was going to have you, Natalie Lydia Scott and she told me to tell you she loves you. " Haley told her, a single tear drop fell from her eyes.

**Please review and let me know what you think, should I just stop it there or turn it into more?**


End file.
